I'm sorry
by Harrypotterchick1
Summary: Steve and Bucky get into an argument that leaves both furious. But afterwards when Bucky wants to apologize, he can't find him anywhere... Pre-Serum, One-shot, no slash.


**A/N: Here is another Captain America fanfic...enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel or Captain America. I really, really wish I did... but I don't.**

* * *

"Steve, you can't keep doing this…" Bucky sighed, putting a hand on the small, pale, weak boy's shoulder. The boy glared at the hand shoving it away.

"I can, Bucky, and I will!" He growled, a strand of blond hair falling in front of his face once again. Bucky ignored it, even though it was one of his few pet peeves.

"What good will come from it? What good will come from being beat up every single day of your life? Nothing!"

"Well, what will running away do?" Steve yelled back.

"Save you from bruises, scars, and worse! Stop fighting off people who are bigger than you! Stop fighting with bullies that will beat the crap out of you! Just stay safe for one solid day, is that too much to ask for?"

"Yes! Just because I'm not as strong as you doesn't mean I'm a coward! I'm not going to run from this, Bucky!"

"Then what ARE you going to do? Let them punch you till you bleed? Steve, you can't keep doing this! You have to stop picking fights with bullies!"

"Oh, and that'll help the world how? It won't!"

"So you go and get yourself bruised and worse! And then I always have to come-"

"No one ever asked you to save me! I can handle myself, I'm my own man!"

"You'll get yourself killed without me!"

"So what!? I died fighting for what I believe in!"

"So now you're just going to let yourself be killed because you wanna be strong and brave so bad!?"

"I never said that, Bucky!"

"You know what, just forget it!" Bucky yelled, and stomped away, feeling anger surging through his blood and veins. He didn't look back, he couldn't look back at all.

* * *

It had been nearly three hours since their argument, and Bucky walked out of his apartment with a sigh. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Steve; heck, Steve was just as stubborn as Bucky. But Bucky really wished Steve wouldn't brush off being severely bullied like this.

He let out another sigh. It was about eight in the evening. He decided after a silent war in his head to go and apologize to Steve. Things could only get better from here, right?

Bucky walked down to Steve's apartment, and knocked on the door. "Steve?" No answer.

"Steve, I know you're angry at me, and I'm sorry I've been such a darn idiot… could you please let me in? Steve?" No answer. Bucky cursed silently in his head, before reaching down in his pocket for the keys to Steve's front door. The door clicked softly, and Bucky opened it widely

"Steve?" He yelled again, letting his voice echo through the house, but no answer. All the lights were out, and no sign of activity.

His heart skipping a beat before he calmed himself down, he searched through the apartment for Steve any sign or trace of Steve Rogers. There was none.

Starting to panic, Bucky ran out of the apartment, closing the door quickly behind him. He raced down the stairs, and ran into the night.

"Steve! Steve, where are you?!" Bucky yelled down every alleyway, ignoring the eyes following him as he raced down the streets. "Steve! Please, where are you?"

Bucky felt his heart pounding against his ribs, scared to death. Where was Steve? Why wasn't he home? It was now about eight-thirty at night in the shadowy town of Brooklyn. Where was Steve Rogers?

"Steve!" Bucky called down an alley, and almost passed it by before hearing a very small, very faint reply.

"…bu -bucky…?" Bucky felt an instant downpour of relief flood into his body, and raced over to where he heard the voice. He kneeled next to Steve, holding his frail, weak body in his arms. He looked at Steve, feeling a numb feeling in his hands and feet.

"Stevie…What happened to you?" Bucky asked softly, moving a strand of blond hair out of Steve's eyes. Steve had blood pouring from his lips, a rather large right black eye, and a large bruise near his left cheek

"Idiots…being…idiots…" Steve coughed several times, and Bucky felt a pain and anger now flooding into his body.

"Who were they, what happened, where are they?" Bucky snarled.

"It doesn't matter. Bucky…I'm so sorry…" Steve closed his eyes, resting his head against Bucky's arms.

"Shh… It's alright; there is nothing for you to be sorry about..." Bucky shushed him, tightening his grip.

"No…I was being an idiot… a fool…"

"Stevie, don't say that. You're fine. You're just too darn stubborn and too darn brave for your own good." Bucky chuckled softly, smiling sadly upon Steve's very injured face. "Now, I'm going to take you home now, and clean you up, okay?" Steve's small nod was satisfying enough for Bucky, and he got onto his feet, carrying Steve gently but firmly. He walked out of the alleyway with Steve in his arms.

"Bucky… you were right… I would die without you…" Steve managed to say softly, leaning his head against Bucky's chest.

Bucky smiled warmly down on Steve. "Till the end of the line, pal. Till the end of the line…"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Doesn't take too long, but it brightens my day**


End file.
